Stray Problems
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Lucy just can't stopping bring home stray animals in need and Laxus can do no more than go along with it, unable to really tell her no.
1. Chapter 1

Laxus sighed in relief as he stepped off the train, his stomach settling as his feet touched land once more. Sometimes it sucked being a Dragon Slayer.

But his annoyance at such an inconvenience was quickly replaced by happiness as he began his walk home.

It was his and Lucy's one year anniversary and he was excited. But that excitement came crashing down to the ground as he made it to their shared home, freezing at the sight of Magnolia's fire department and the smell of smoke.

Racing inside he burst through the door and into the kitchen, catching the last of the conversation.

"Try not to leave your stove on, especial so close to flammable objects ma'am." A fire fighter said as he help up an exposed can of something. "You were lucky to have water magic at hand and such concerned neighbors."

Lucy have a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck and giving the man a strained smile. "I understand. It won't happen again, promise." She said.

The man seemed satisfied with her response, showing himself out of their home and leaving with his men.

"What the hell happened? How'd you set the kitchen on fire?" Laxus asked as he took in the burned stove and wall.

Lucy looked down at her feet, refusing to meet his gaze, and remained silent.

"Lucy." Laxus said crossing his arms. "What happened?"

Swaying back and forth on her feet, arms moving to clasp behind her back, she gave him the guiltiest look ever.

"I'll tell you, but don't get mad." She began.

"Because that's a wonderful way to start this conversation." He snarked before motioning her to continue.

"Okay, so I was talking to our neighbor when the stove caught fire. She panicked and called the fire department when she noticed the smoke even after I told her it wasn't necessary. You know, with Aquarius' magic and what not."

"That still doesn't explain how you, the most organized and careful woman in the kitchen ever- besides the demon, managed to set the kitchen on fire."

"Yeeaah, about that~" she moved over to the sink, opening up the bottom cabinets and stepping aside to let him see what was inside.

Laxus couldn't help himself, his hand came up to slap at his face and slowly drag down in exasperation. You have got to be kidding him.

"Seriously Lucy? Again?"

"I couldn't help it!" She huffed stomping her foot. "I wasn't just going to leave the poor thing alone and hurt! It needed my help!" She argued.

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, staring at the small fire komodo- who's species not surprisingly spat out fire, sitting innocently under the sink, vaguely noticing its wounded tail and foot.

"First it was the chimp who wouldn't let you go for shit. Then it was the snake that you hid from me, which I only found out about because it crawled into bed with us. After that it was that wild boar that I swear to Mavis was out to destroy me. And just last month you brought that baby earth Wyvern home who decided to destroy our living room and backyard, and we had one pissed off mom to boot! Now you've brought home a fire breathing Komodo who's set the kitchen on fire?!"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

He should have been mad that she had brought home another stay animal to destroy their home, but he found that he couldn't stay mad at that face. Not when she was pouting like that and giving him such an apologetic look.

"Fine, he can stay-"

"Eeeee!" She squealed jumping him, hugging him tight and planting kisses on his face. "Thank you!"

Laxus stole a quick kiss of the lips before gently pushing her away, one hand grasping at her shoulder and the other point at her, hunching over so his face was close to hers.

"But only until it's healed up. After that you need to release him back into the wild."

Lucy gave a wild nod of the head, glad that he was allowing her to keep the little guy until he was all healed up.

"Now," Laxus said as he motioned towards their damaged stove. "I guess we have to eat out for dinner tonight? Or have delivery?"

"I'm so sorry, Laxus! I wanted to cook you a special dinner tonight but now I can't." Her large doe eyes watered at realizing her special dinner for Laxus would no longer be possible.

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it. At least this way we can say we had a very unique anniversary. Who else can say that their wife brought home a stray that nearly burn down their house?"

Glare softly at him she couldn't help but to smile at his sarcasm. "I guess you're right. Let's order in." She said bouncing back over to him to hug him. Standing on the tips of her toes she rose to kiss his cheek, whispering as she pulled away, "and I promise I'll make it up to your tonight."

Smirking down at the sly little blonde he nodded, moving to grab a lacrima comm and order some food for them.

"Sin restaurant by Susan's Cafe sound good?"

"Yup!"

Nodding he dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. Gazing back at the Komodo he shook his head, turning back to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"No more strays, please?"

"..."

"...I take it that's a 'not happening Laxus'?"

"Yup~"

 **Two month later**

"Lucy Dreyar... please tell me that is not a Platypus in our bathtub."

"I dunno, maybe?"

"How in the world did you even come across a Platypus?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A sleepy sigh of content left Laxus as he turned over in bed, body moving closer to the warmth radiating at his right side. Thinking nothing of the fact that Lucy normally slept on his right side, and burrowing his face deeper into his pillow, his allowed one heavy arm to sling over what he assumed to be Lucy, Laxus signing once more as sleep came to take him back to the land of dreams again.

But a wet lick to his neck prevented him from giving in to sleeps embrace. Still immensely tired from his last mission, Laxus let out a tired moan, eyes still closed and refusing to open as he hugged Lucy tighter, mind not noticing that his little wife was slightly... furry... or that the hot tongue languidly licking at his neck was larger and wetter than her small skilled tongue.

"Babe, not tonight."

* * *

Lazily scratching at the back of her head, Lucy stubbles her way through the dark hallway leading towards her room, yawning quietly as she gently closed the door behind her, mindful of her exhausted husband.

Turning to make her way to their bed, she froze. Their, laying down besides her sleeping dragon was the wolf dog hybrid she had found while on a mission with Cana. He was a beautiful creature with a fluffy coat of pure onyx black, a few scars of abuse littering his lethal form. The most noticeable, and admittedly the biggest reason she had taken him home, was the scar running down his missing eye, shaped almost like a bolt of lightning like Laxus'.

She had been hoping to tell him about Titan- the name she and Cana had chosen for him, when he got home, but Laxus has just wanted to go straight to bed. So, Lucy had hidden the large canine in their basement for the night. She was going to tell him in the morning about their new little friend, when he was well rested and in a good mood after a nice big breakfast but..

"Psssst," she tried getting Titan's attention as he licked at Laxus, frantically waving her hands in a 'come here' motion.

"Babe, not tonight." She heard Laxus groan.

Relief filled her as Titan stopped, only to silently groan when the damn hybrid returned to lazily licking Laxus again.

Tiptoeing her way to the bed, Lucy pulled at the black leather collar around his neck, mentally pleading with him to stop before Laxus woke up and realized it wasn't her in the bed getting fresh with him. She knew he wasn't going to be happy about Titan, and even more so if he woke up now.

Lucy felt as if she could have cried a waterfall in happiness once she got Titan to stop, the large black mass of dog moving to get up and follow her.

But alas, Lady Luck was not on Lucy's side that night, as Laxus finally opened his eyes, wondering just what his wife was up too, only to go stiff as blue meet a single bright amber eye attached to a dark face, Lucy standing above it with a wide eyed and guilty look.

"Please tell me," Laxus began, voice tired and exasperated. "That it was you licking me."

Lucy shuffled around on her feet nervously. "It was me? This is all just a dream?" At his tired but blank stare, she gave a nervous smile and tried again. "A very weird dream?"

Closing his heavy eyes, arm reaching up so he could run at the bridge of his nose in frustration, Laxus huffed. "I don't want to know. I'm going back to sleep. Put that damn dog away. And when I wake up, I expect Belgian waffles with Lightning Lacrima and an explanation, Lucy." He said before promptly turning his back to her.

Overjoyed at his lack of anger, beyond happy that he hadn't told her to get rid of Titan, Lucy leaped on to the bad, throwing herself over him to plant a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, absentmindedly noting to remind him to shave in the morning. "You're the best, Babe! And you can expect a mountain of waffles!"

Laxus only grunted.

Why him? Why, out of all the other Slayers, did he have to have the mate who constantly smuggled wild animals into their home?

Already feeling a headache coming, Laxus gladly allowed sleep to take him. He'd rather have a few more hours of sleep under his belt before dealing with Lucy and her new friend the morning.

* * *

 **Fun fact. I have a history of smuggling in pets against my parents wishes. Although, my mom and grandma have been my accomplices before for one of them, but the rest were all me lol. Those pets had been dubbed contraband, but after a little bribery I got my way.**

 **Note: Not sure if I'll add to this again. I may just call it 'The End' right now. But I can do different animals Lucy had brought home, but only if you guys want me to. So let me know if you'd guys would like that. If so, I think I'll be changing the stories name to something funny.**


End file.
